A New Begining
by manic221
Summary: set just a few months after Season 1 of DN Angel Daisuke is now 15 living happily still going to school. Miss Riku is still our heroes girlfriend but someone is watching them carefully, someone doesn't want them to be together who is this someone?
1. Birthday

**A New beginning (Season 2 in my mind)**

**Stage 1**

set just a few months after Season 1 of DN Angel Daisuke is now 15 living happily still going to school. Miss Riku is still our heroes girlfriend but someone is watching them carefully, someone doesn't want them to be together who is this someone? And is Dark the legendary phantom thief really gone. read to find out.(Based on Animé not Manga!)

For those of you who don't know the original series here is a list of pronunciations and a small fill in on the characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. nor do I own the characters depicted in this story from the story I only own the characters I create sadly that's how it has to be I hope you all enjoy it.

AN:- I recently watched the whole series and really sad it ended so soon there are talks that there maybe an Animé will be created out of the new volumes that have been printed throughout 2008 in the weekly Shonen magazine here's hoping they will...

AN: - This is just realy a sneak peek of a story it is the only chapter ive wrote im submiting now to see what you guys think XD

**AN: I spent quite a while doing these small characters summary's and working out the correct pronunciations you may use them if you give credit to me :D if you have seen the animé and know the pronunciations these don't really matter to you.**

**Daisuke Niwa (nickname Niwa) (Pronounced Dice-Kay, Pronounced Nee-WA) **

Daisuke Niwa know as Niwa to his friends and his girlfriend Riku as simply Niwa is a 15 year old boy who was once dark the legendary phantom thief. He has spiky red hair.

**Enriku Hirada (Known as Riku) (Pronounced N-Ree-Ku) **

Enriku Hirada is Niwa's Girlfriend and his sacred maiden. She has short red hair although she is Risa's twin sister they have very little in common.

**Risa Hirada (Pronounced Ree-Sa) (Known as Miss Hirada) **

Risa Hirada was originally the centre of Niwa's affection but never noticed him. She was in love with Dark and did all sorts of stupid things to get close to him. She has long brown hair.

**xXx**

**D.**

**xXx **

**Chapter 1 – Birthday**

"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed from the hallway of Niwa's house he had just got home from school, it had been a depressing day no one had seemed to remember it was his birthday not even Riku his girlfriend thinking about it she had been avoiding him all day she didn't even walk home with him like she usually did. Now he understood why they were all here Riku, Risa, Takeshi even Hikari the young boy once possessed by Krad.

"Niwa!" Riku shouted and ran up to him and hugged him tight "I'm sorry for avoiding you I knew I wouldn't be able to keep the secret if I didn't please forgive me."

"How can I not." Niwa said softly.

"come on lets all go out to the garden the barbecue will be ready soon." Emiko, Niwa's mum said.

**xXx**

**D.**

**xXx**

Everyone was gathered around a large picnic table like the ones you'd see walking in the park, Niwa sat on one side in the middle of the two twins Takeshi was sat next to Risa the youngest of the twins. Across from then Hikari sat with Niwa's parents and grandfather. Towa was keeping her self busy maintaining the barbecue and humming a tune quietly to her self.

"Should we do the presents while were waiting for the barbecue?" Niwa's mother asked

"Yeah ok." Niwa said slowly.

But even before he's seen it he had, had several presents thrust at him from all directions he looked around Riku's was a box about 10 x 2CM wrapped in shiny blue paper, (A/N not sure how accurate this is let me know in a review the measurement can be changed lol) Risa's was a really thin 12 x 6 box wrapped in pink paper. Takeshi was just holding a card, Hikaries was 10 x 20 rectangle, his father Kosuke was holding a box which was probably 5 x 10 x 5 and his mother Emiko was holding holding one which was similar in dimension to Kosuke's. He slowly took Riku's present from her he turned the box around in his hand there was a small envelope on the front he took that first the letter said...

**xXx**

**D. **

**xXx**

Dear Niwa

I hope you like your present but before that there's something I want to tell you I've been trying to say three words to you for ages but I cant say them to your face so I thought the best way to tell you

was in a letter and the perfect time to tell you is obviously your birthday Daisuke Niwa I love you, I love you so much and I never want to be apart from you.

Love Riku xXx

**xXx**

**D.**

**xXx**

He turned the box in his hands again looking for somewhere to open it he settled on one of the edges were it had been taped in place he slowly peeled down the edge and in size was a blue velvet box that felt smooth in his hands he traced the line which separated both half's of the box with his fingertip when he reached the end he slowly opened it. It was beautiful it was replica of one of Mio's pendants it was the long one he had once been given by Riku he looked at her and surely enough she was holding up the heart pendant they must have cost her fortune he had so many questions to ask her but the only one that came out was how?

"I had a picture of both the pendants together and showed it to him he told me he'd never seen anything like them before but he knew someone who could make them from the picture I left him the picture and the money and waited I only picked them up yesterday do you like it?"She questioned she had a look of hope all over her face.

"I love it but you shouldn't have spent all that money on me." He said unable to believe how much they would have cost her.

"I wanted too."she said and smiled.

He gently took it out of the box and held it out for everyone to see there was some oohs and ohs around the table he slowly passed the pendant to Riku and asked her too put it around his neck. Once she'd done he turned back around and smiled lovingly into her eyes.

**xXx**

**D.**

**xXx**

he took Risa's gift next it was a new art set he smiled and her and said her thanks after that he took Hikari slowly he opened it and inside was a canvas and painted on the canvas were Dark and Krad stood back to back smiling it was a truly brilliant painting and Niwa loved it when he showed it too everyone they all seemed to be impressed too. Takeshies was as he suspected a birthday card with fifteen pounds inside he finally cam to his mother and fathers presents he took his fathers first inside the blue paper with swirls was a brand new digital camera his dad had now he could take pictures of what he wanted to draw. The present from his mother was a Mobile phone now he would be able too call Riku whenever and wherever he was.

"Thank you everyone this has been amazing and I love all my gifts." Niwa said after opening all his presents and cards

"Barbecues ready" Towa shouted.

Everyone was very happy as they were all hungry and were ready for something to eat everyone was chatting happily with each other this was definitely Niwa's best ever birthday he was surrounded by friends and family and then the bell rang.


	2. The Parents

**Chapter 2: The Parents**

**I do not own D. **

**AN:I'm so sorry this has took so long I never meant it too just never got round to it. I've been busy what can I say.... also for those who like iCarly I'll be adding a Creddie story very shortly until then I hope you enjoy this chapter hopefully my next chapter take as long sorry again :( **

_Everyone was very happy as they were all hungry and were ready for something to eat everyone was chatting happily with each other this was definitely Niwa's best ever birthday he was surrounded by friends and family and then the bell rang._

Everybody seemed to stop dead and look Niwa wasn't aware anyone else was coming his parents and guessed were equally unaware stopped dead. Niwa slowly stood up and walked through his house to the door he slowly opened it a little worried who the person ringing his doorbell could be.

When he opened the door two very rich and buisness looking stood there one was a man about 6ft wearing a black pin-stripe suit he had incredible refined features for some who Niwa thought must be at least 35 he looked over at the woman with him he notice she had her arm looped around the mans arm she was about 4 inches shorter then the man she had such a beautiful face she was wearing a female pin-stripe shirt but hers was navy blue the two colours matched perfectly her navy suit and who he assumed must be her husbands black pin-stripe suit both with white stripes and the the man spoke.

"Hello Sir I believe my daughters are here we would like to see them" the man said he called him sir? Daughters? What the hell is going on Daisuke thought to himself.

"sorry this is the Niwa residents are we correct" the man said in a posh voice looking over at his wife when he said we.

"Yes that's correct I'm Daisuke Niwa but I'm sorry I don't understand who are your daughters?" Niwa asked trying to be polite.

"Daisuke who is it" Niwa mother shouted from the back garden I'm still trying to establish that Niwa thought.

"I'm sorry I assumed you'd recognise us I'm Shigeru Hirada and this is my wonderful wife Hikari Hirada my daughters are Risa and Riku Hirada so are they hear or not?"Shigeru said clearly agitated he was obviously a straight to business man and hated to wait for anything or anyone

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't recognise you yes Riku and Risa are here ill get them for you please step inside" Niwa said slowly stepping aside to let them pass him he followed them slowly into the living room and as soon as he could he past them and headed back outside.

"Hey your back who was it?" His mother asked him.

"Riku, Miss Hirada its your parents they want to see you there in the living room waiting" Niwa asked slowly watching the two girls expression Riku looked indifferent Risa was the complete opposite a huge smile crept onto her face as she all but ran into the house Riku just walked up to Niwa and took his hand slowly and led him silently led him into his house

"finally your here" Shigeru said walking over and hugging his daughter

"come on Riku were leaving" Shigeru told her.

"What! No I'm not leaving you can't make me Niwa is my boyfriend and its his birthday I wont leave him!" Riku screamed at her father

"You will do as your told now come" Shigeru said staying calm not even flinching at fact his daughter had just screamed at him and not even caring it was obviously not bothered that his daughter didn't want leave or that it was her boyfriends birthday Niwa now understood why she remained indifferent when he told her her parents were here this man obviously didn't about his daughters or there feelings. A small tear ran down Riku's cheek she knew she couldn't win she was going home half way through her boyfriends birthday.

Riku followed her parents obediently while Niwa followed her she left house and closed the door Niwa just looked at it in disbelief he couldn't believe she had just left she didn't even say goodbye he was just about to turn around and the door opened again Riku forced him against the wall and kissed him more passionately then ever he could not help but notice she was crying tears down her cheeks running down her perfect face and on to there lips, after minutes it was over she looked at him crying and mouthed she was sorry and ran from the house.

**AN: finished chapter two at last I hope everyone likes it I don't think its as good as the first chapter but I still had fun writing it again sorry about the long wait hopefully I'll get the chapter done sooner then this finally please R & R the fact I got no reviews did not help me get this chapter done quicker I'll ask one more time please please R & R Thanks until next time.**


	3. Niwa Scum!

**Chapter 3 - Niwa Scum!**

Oh My Gosh people im so sorry this took sooo long i honestly never meant for it to even take a week i cant blame it on writers block completely but partly but mostly i blame myself i haven't been motivated enough recently i would turn on my computer and say right im going to finish this damn but then my mind goes off and i start watching youtube videos and reading others peoples wonderful stories in other fandoms an i dunno just mine doesn't feel up to scratch i know you've all left wonderful comments and i am extremely flattered that people read and enjoy my story but oh well whats in the past is past i cant change that but im back with chapter 3 it is relatively short and its probably not what you guys wanted to read but dont worry the next couple of chapters will start to show signs of my main plot (hopefully) before i leave i reckon my next chapter will be up in a couple of days. wow one really long sentence the rest of the story isn't like this, promise :D

Yay time for our friend the disclaimer...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own .D. nor do I own the characters depicted in this story from the story I only own the characters I create sadly that's how it has to be I hope you all enjoy it.

Riku and Risa sat in there parents limo. Riku was leaning her head on the window and looking away from her overly happy sister and horrible parents, silently crying she was distraught that her parents the ones who were meant to care about her had made her leave the most important person in her life on the most important day of this year for him.

"Enriku?" Shigeru asked looking at his daughter he hadn't noticed his daughter crying he simply needed to make something clear to her Riku ignored him.

"Eniku look at me when I'm talking to you" a hint of anger now appearing in Shigeru's voice he did not like being ignored ever especially not by his daughter.

"What!" Riku said cockily

"Enriku" Shigeru sighed "I don't want you to be friends with Daisuke Niwa any more"

Riku couldn't believe what she was hearing did her father really expect her too just ignore her heart? to just ignore Niwa? No she couldn't, She wouldn't do that she loved him. Riku looked over at her sister for backup or a sign that she would help her argue her case but she felt betrayed and beaten when she looked into her eyes, at her sisters face nothing? Her twin sister had no reaction, nothing?  
Risa? Riku thought to herself trying to hold back her tears.

"No." Riku said finally after a long pause.  
"What did you say!" Her father exclaimed  
"I said no I won't stop talking to Niwa you've been gone for years and you come back and you expect me to just leave Niwa? You didn't even listen to me at his house did you? He's my boyfriend you pulled me away from his birthday"

"I expect you to do as i say young lady no daughter of mine will date a Niwa!" Shigeru practically screamed at his daughter.

"You don't understand... I love him!" Riku screamed just as loudly back

"No you don't he's a Niwa!" he yelled at his daughter

"Why does it matter that he's a Niwa?" she asked

"Because the Niwa family are scummy low life thieves." her father explained

"that's a lie the Niwa's are a wonderful family and they have looked after me and Risa while you've been away, they treated us like part of the family" Riku told her father

As Risa listened to her sister speak she remembered the times they had spent  
with Daisuke they were always fun , and daisuke always had a smile on his face enjoying every minute he could spend with her with Riku. She would not disobey her father after all daddy was always right. Right?

**Hey im sorry this one wasn't so long you have waited along time and all i offer is this just so you guys know ill understand if your mad i'd be mad too but dont worry next chapter in a couple days until then hope you enjoyed this chapter no matter how short it was.**


	4. Wiz Wings!

**Chapter 4 - Wiz Wings!**

**Hello Everyone! I'm back again with another chapter I'm going to keep this short everyone enjoy and write some reviews till next time I'm out ta here... kinda... I guess.**

It was a beautiful sunny day in Daisuke's little town the birds were singing, the sun shone brightly in the sky basking the land with its wonderfully warm rays of light. It was such a perfect day the only thing that good make this day any better would be if Riku was here to share it. Daisuke Niwa thought to himself twirling his pencil in his hands waiting for inspiration to hit him. Niwa was sat in his favourite spot in the whole world just in front of the fountain looking down on his small town. He had been up here and drawn the view from so many angles he was running out of places and things to draw. People walked past Niwa as they usually did not even noticing him, but he did not mind being invisible was what Niwa was best at he smiled softly and continued twirling his pencil. He had missed Riku, she, Risa and there parents had been on holiday for two weeks while they were off school for half term her parents had said it was to spend some quality time with there children but both he and Riku knew they were trying to keep them apart. Wiz sat on his shoulder rubbing up against his owners head. Niwa lifted his hand and stroked him slowly.

"Hello you."A small angelic voice Niwa would recognise anywhere said.

"Your back! Take a seat." Niwa said turning round too his right to look at her motioning towards the free space next to him.

Riku Smiled wide and sat next to Niwa leaning her head on his shoulder Daisuke then kissed her softly on the top of her head it was then when Niwa realised what he wanted to draw.

"Welcome back but Riku" Niwa said with a bit of a shaky voice he knew he could ask Riku anything but he was so nervous and he didn't really know why.

"Yes?"She asked curiously wondering what he was trying to ask her.

"Can I draw you stood on that wall over there?" He asked her.

"yeah I'd like that." she said standing up and getting up on the wall "Like this?" She asked Niwa

Niwa looked up at her she was looking at him stood on the small wall he could see the city to Right of her she was so beautiful and she had the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen he looked down at his person and started drawing the outlines he offset Riku to the left of the picture and to her right he drew the city view.

Niwa felt a small but strong breeze of wind much stronger then it had been all day but nothing then a stronger one Niwa thought nothing of it until he heard Riku scream he looked up just in time to see her fall of the small wall that was a long drop she wouldn't survive a fall like that he did the only thing he could he ran as fast as he could and dived over the edge after Riku, pushing his arms forward he picked up much more speed then Riku had reaching her he wrapped his arms round her.

"WIZ!" he screamed for his faithful companion "WIZ GIVE ME WINGS!" he screamed this time louder tears pouring out of his eyes they were rapidly approaching the floor

"Please Wiz " He said much quieter this time.

They were about to hit the floor when Wiz finally answered his calls sprouting from Niwa's was a pair of red wings he pulled up quickly relieved he had survived Niwa had experienced some close times in his time as Dark Mousy the legendary phantom thief but that was just ridiculous.

"I love you, you know that right?" he asked a still quivering Riku she didn't answer him realising this he squeezed her tight and flew up and landed smoothly back on the ground his wings instantly disappearing when he was safe.

"Are you ok?" Niwa asked concerned for his girlfriend she must be terrified "I'm so sorry Riku this is all my fault." Niwa told her.

"No its not I wanted you to draw me besides I don't think its mine or yours did you not feel the wind it felt unnatural almost controlled the weather was so warm and calm and then all of a sudden a gust of wind strong enough to knock me off the wall does that not strike you as being odd?"She asked Niwa looking deep into his eyes.

"Yes it does but who would try and kill you and furthermore why?" Niwa asked more to his self then to Riku.

Niwa grabbed his sketch book in his right hand and taking Riku's hand in his left.

"I think we should be getting you home your parents will be worried sick" Niwa said adding a posh voice to tease Riku.

Riku playfully punched him in his arm giggling slightly at his teasing, she loved Niwa with all her heart and it was times like this when they laughed together and just had fun she knew she was right to refuse not to see him she didn't what her parents said or did she would not give up he means to much to her.

**Hello all the end of another chapter I'm really impressed with this chapter I think it is good as you probably notice I tried to make this chapter much more descriptive to help see what I see my favourite animé heroes doing I hope you all like this chapter please review and let me know thanks a lot everyone I don't know whether to update this story again until I get reviews but we will see thanks again.**


End file.
